Time To Tell
by Meadowcreek
Summary: With Shira's future uncertain, comfort comes in an unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ice age, sadly ****J but please review and be honest! I will take requests!**

Sid walked through the forest carrying his dinner of vegetables and humming cheerfully. _Nothing, absolutely nothing, can ruin today. _He was right, The weather was great, the temperature comfortably warm, and his fresh vegetable dinner. What could go wrong? He continued back the familiar path to his herd when he heard a faint sound on the breeze. He perked his ears. He paused. It didn't come again. He took up his cheerful song again and walked on. Suddenly it came louder and quicker this time. It almost sounded like…. Another moan, louder, a females cry. But he knew this female. It was Shira! He dropped the food and ran toward the sound. Her voice rose again, twisted with pain. Panic set into Sid. He ran wildly toward her cries shrieking, "I'm coming, Shira!" he leapt over a log and skidded to a halt in a clearing. On the other side Shira was crouched low to the ground. He rushed to her. "What's wrong?"

Her fur was fluffed out in every which direction, nose dry, and fever pulsing from her forehead. Sid came closer to her and she dug her claws into the ground. Shiras back arched, and suddenly an spurt of vomit exploded from her mouth. Sid leapt back with a small yelp of shock. Shira panted raggedly, then looked at him, a apology in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sid. I- I don't know what's wrong with me," Sid re-approached her cautiously. He touched her forehead. The fever was gone. Her nose began to moisten again and her silver fur smoothed back to her sleek form. "Its ok, Shira," he flashed her his forgiving smile, "everybody gets the flu every now and then," Shira grinned, then hesitated.

"Please don't tell anyone," she begged. Sid tipped his head to the side and blinked at her.

"That you threw up? Its okay, Shira! I used to throw up all the ti-"

"No!" she snapped then sighed. "Sid can you keep a secret?"

"Nope," he stared at her stupidly. Shira frowned. "Oh, I mean, yes!" he added quickly.

"I think we may have some new members in the herd soon." He looked at her blankly.

"New animals are joining?"

"No,"

"Your relatives are coming to town?"

"NO!" she raised a paw and slapped her forehead. "Sid, did your mother drop you on your head as a child?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" he stared at her puzzled. Sid couldn't understand what she was getting so worked up about. "Sid," Shira lowered her voice, "I think I'm pregnant." Sid leapt straight up in the air and let out a yell of joy. "Cubs! Cubs! Cub-" Shira grasped around Sid's throat, choking him.

"Shut up!"

He gulped as she released and he rubbed his throat. She sighed in frustration and stared at him. "Just please, I need a couple more days to know for sure. Stay quiet 'til then, okay?" he smiled ear to ear and winked at her. "No problemo," he made the zipped lips sign. She smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks, Sid." Shira turned and padded away, short tail flicking. Sid nodded, watching her disappear into the trees, her silver fur blending with the snow.

Sid turned and picked up the food he had dropped. New cubs? How wonderful! He was bubbling over with excitement when Diego's voice sounded behind him. "Hey, Sid," Sid jumped, the vegetables flying in every direction. Diego's eyes glimmered with amusement. "Hey, Diego, how long have you been standing there?"

He shook his head. "I just got here." Manny lumbered over.

"Sid, give us a hand, will ya? Last nights blizzard blocked the edges of the camp." the moody mammoth sighed. Sid nodded an laughed nervously as he walked beside Diego. The secret was killing him._ I don't know if I can do this, _he thought, _who knew a secret was so hard to keep?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm sooooo happy you guys liked my last story! So this is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy! **

Shira had just gotten back from a walk in the forest. She was beginning to feel queasy again and she veered away from camp, cursing under her breath. Terror coursed through her. This couldn't be happening. Every saber knew what it meant to be sick like this for a full week. She retched in the brush a couple feet off the main trail and leaned against a sweet smelling pine tree, waiting to feel normal again. The enormity of it all struck her and she began to shake violently. She was going to be a mothe…. She couldn't bring herself to say the word. And Diego… Diego! How was he going to take this? Panicking she began pacing her short tail waving franticly back and fourth. _calm down, _she told herself. _maybe it's a mistake_. She thought about the night she and Diego had "spent the night" away from the herd. The dates matched.

"Hey Shira, I- Whoa…." she spun around and saw Sid standing several feet away. "You look terrible…y, um, stunning," he stammered rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes that's it, terribly stunning," She sighed and thumped her butt on the ground. With her head bowed she growled, "Don't lie, Sid, I know I look like a mess," Sid came and sat down next to her. "Maybe Diego likes a mess, I mean, I'm a mess and me and him are best friends!" she remained silent then after a moment, just as she promised, "Sid, I'm going to have cubs," he turned his head to the side.

"That's wonderful, Shira!"

"Yeah," she kicked a stone, "just wonderful," Sid frowned and her reached out to touch her shoulder, but pulled his hand back at the last second. He then opened his arms in a hug but hesitated, "no…" he murmured and dropped his arms back at his sides. Shiras eyes sparkled, "Sid, just cuz I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'll break if you touch me," Sid laughed.

"Actually I'm more worried about _you_ breaking _me_ if I touch you." They both laughed and lapsed back into a mournful silence. "Shira?" Sid asked, "Why are you so sad? I mean, when I had my kids, I was so happy. You better enjoy it, because they are here one day and gone the next!" She chuckled.

"Yeah, I just….I don't know if I'm ready, you know?" Sid was quiet for a moment then he bent over and rummaged through a small human-basket that he had taken to carrying around with him lately. She closed her eyes, only to open the a moment later when she felt him drape something around her neck. "It's a coral necklace. I made it for Peaches, but you need it more than her right now." he smiled kindly. "I think you will make a great mother." Shiras eyes welled and she lifted a paw to hold the shimmering necklace up to the sun. "Thanks, Sid" Sid nodded.

"No problem Shira, that's what we do in a herd, look out for each other."

**Awww… you gotta love Sid! :D Well that's it for chapter two. Sorry for the short chapters, I'm still brainstorming on the story. I promise next chapter with have more Diego/Shira/Peaches/Manny/Ellie/Crash, Eddie interactions. Don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Shira padded into camp, Sid's coral necklace jingling merrily around her neck. Diego was straining at the edge of the camp to push a block of solid ice out into the woods, while Manny was moving a fallen tree to the edge of the clearing. Ellie and Peaches were working in the cave the herd had found, getting it ready to be lived in. Crash and Eddie were nowhere in sight. Diego's green eyes met hers and he smiled. She smiled back and then slipped into the cave. "Hey, Ellie. What's up, Peaches?" Peaches was smoothing the ground out. "Nothing much, Shira, what about you?" _everything_, Shira thought. Instead she just shrugged her shoulders. "Hey!" a female teen mammoth poked her head in the den. "Peaches here?" Ellie nodded. Peaches jumped up and dusted herself off.

"Bye Mom! Bye Shira!"

"Bye, baby," Ellie called after her daughter. Then shook her head and laughed. "Teens," Shira looked at Ellie. Suddenly she wanted to scream her secret to the world. But she had to tell Diego first! She heaved herself up and walked over to the entrance of the cave. Fresh snow was beginning to fall. "See you later," she called over her shoulder. "Bye-bye" Ellie waved as she smoothed bedding onto the floor. Shira steeped out into the clearing, her feet sinking deep into the soft snow. She came up along side Diego and pushed her head under his chin, purring. He paused for a moment, then turned to face her. He smiled, "Hey,"

"Hey, want to go for a walk?"

He looked back at Manny. "I got it, Diego, go." Manny heaved the tree over into the forest. Shira started walking and Diego trotted shoulder to shoulder with her. "How's it coming?" she asked, ears flicking.

"Oh, were working on it. It'll be the best place we have ever lived, that's for sure," he looked away.

"Shira?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy here? With me?" Her ears flew back and her eyes widened.

"Of course I am! I love you, Diego! Why would you think I wouldn't be?"

Diego shrugged his shoulders. "You have just been going off by yourself a lot lately. I just want you to be happy, Shira." They stopped and sat down. The snow echoed softly as it fell in the silent forest. _now._ "I have never been happier," she scooted over to him and nuzzled against him. "And our cubs will have a wonderful life here," He jump up and stared at her, "You're…?" she laughed and nodded. "This… This is great!" he ran up to her, a purr drumming in his throat. He nuzzled her and licked her cheek. I drop of water fell on Shiras head. She looked up to see two possums peaking over a branch, both in tears. "I cant believe this is actually happening," Eddie sobbed. Crash smacked his brother. "You idiot," tears still dripped from his eyes, "you gave us away!"

"Why you little..!" Eddie yelled grabbing his brothers neck they fell from the tree and ran into the brush, fighting. Shira and Diego laughed and started back to camp. Tonight they would make the announcement.

Sid paced back and forth. He couldn't take it. Just couldn't! Diego padded into camp with Shira, both laughing and talking cheerfully. "Diego!" he yelled and ran over to the golden saber. Diego turned to look only to have his teeth grabbed by Sid. "thsid!" he slurred. "Diego!" Sid shook his head. "You have to come with me, NOW!" Sid swore he would explode if he had to keep it much longer. he ran out of camp with Diego trailing after him. Sid ran back and gave him a shove, "I know tigers are lazy, but cant you at least once act like you're a cheetah?"

"Sid." Diego turned in a swift movement and swiped Sid feet out from under him. "Who told you tigers were lazy?" Sid wasn't fazed. Still laying on the ground he blurted, "!" he spoke so fast his words all morphed into one long word. "There, I said it….whew…" he wiped his forehead and flopped back down. "That's the big deal?" Diego asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, yeah," Sid got up, "Your having a baby! How can you not be shocked and or excited about that?" he put his hands on his hips and rolled his neck.

"No, Sid," Diego chuckled. "Shira just told me, and, I'm thrilled!"

"oh…. Okay then. Bye!" he rushed off back into camp. Diego grinned, rolled his eyes and turned only to come face to face with Shira. "I knew that that floppy green thing couldn't keep a secret." Diego's eyes glowed. "Ready to tell the herd?" he asked. "Yep" she purred. And the walked side by side back to camp.

**Okay, I think I failed at this chapter. **

**Crash: yeah you did!**

**Me: hey! **

**Eddie: I think she did great!**

**Me: thanks, Eddie.**

**Crash: -tackles Eddie-**

**Me: Guys! Stop fighting!**

**Crash: Never! I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW SO THESE TWO WILL SEE WHOSE RIGHT AND STOP FIGHING :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and being so supportive! You guys don't know how much it means to me! :D Anyway, chapter 4. enjoy!**

"You know, Shira, your starting to look as fat as Manny," Sid lisped as he bit into an apple. Manny frowned, "I'm not fat! It all this fur, makes me look poofy!" He rambled. Shira rolled her eyes, "Thanks a lot," It had been two months since she had found out she was expecting. "We'll being round isn't that bad, in fact, Manny thinks its foxy!" Sid announced. Manny turned red. "Shut up Sid," he said and smacked the sloth upside the head.

_Later that evening_

Now, as she laid by the fire, warming herself, Sid approached, moaning with complaint. "How much _longer_?"

"Sid, it's the same answer as when you asked her FIVE minutes ago!" Diego replied, a smirk on his face.

"Sid I was pregnant longer than this, and somehow you survived," Ellie piped up from where she was hanging upside down in a branch.

"Yeah, Sid," Crash yelled from next to his sister. "Not even _we_ complain this much!"

Sid was grumbling to no one in particular now, "I think pregnancy is stupid. They should just get pregnant and **BAM**," he yelled making everyone jump, "have the kid," he finished. Shira leaned one her side, trying to get comfortable, and rested her head on Diego's shoulder. She twitched uncomfortably as a tiny paw kicked her from the inside. The cubs had been a lot more active lately. Diego looked at her in concern. "You okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, just a kick," the words were barely out of her mouth before Sid, Crash and Eddie had run up, placing their paws on her swollen belly. "Guys," Shira groaned, "that doesn't mean 'touch'," but she fell silent as one of the cubs kicked again. A tender smile broke across Sid's face, " I think they like me!"

"Or their telling you to get your filthy paws off their mother!" Crash and Eddie cracked up.

Everyone giggled at this, even Diego. Sid took his hands off and smiled. "I cant wait to meet them," he dreamily walked back over to his rock and curled up on it. Shira sighed and curled up with Diego, the whole herd getting comfortable for the night. She stared into the fire feeling oddly restless. What was going on? The cubs kicked again, sharper this time. She gasped. Okay, that hurt. Diego was immediately wide awake, "What's wrong?" She opened her mouth to answer, but a new type of pain came, powerful, and all that came out was a whimper. Ellie blinked open her eyes. She slide out of the tree, Peaches on her heels. Shira wailed this time, waking everyone. "Its okay, Shira," Ellie's voice was soothing. She helped the saberess to her paws and lead her inside the den. "I must say," Shira gasped, "this is the most pain I've been in in my whole life!"

**Bum bum bum! **

**Sid: are you serious? Your going to make them wait?**

**Yes! Muahahahaha! :D Thanks for reading! don't forget to review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay everyone, the truth is **_**I **_**couldn't wait to do this chapter, so here it is. Thanks for all your support!**

Diego paced outside the den. Back and forth, Pause perk ears, back and forth. That was the order. Granny furiously got up. "Cant an old lady get some sleep around here?" "Something's wrong," he growled, ignoring Grannies comment, shaking his head with worry. Sid was waiting by Manny. Ellie and Peaches where in the den with Shira, who every now and then, would send up a loud wail of pain. Ellie had sent Crash and Eddie on a mission. She had emerged from the den brow furrowed with worry. "Crash, Eddie," the two possums where instantly at their sisters tusks. "I need some herbs. Do you know what juniper looks like?" the possum twins had nodded.

"Good. Find some and bring it back, quickly," she disappeared back in the den.

Manny shook his head, "Diego, sometimes childbirth can last for hours,"

Sid nodded. Diego flinched as she roared in pain. "I know, but it just sounds like she's in so much pain…" he drifted off then shook his head, as if trying to clear it of a terrible memory.

"Well," Sid said, "it is. And sure, its all your fault, but wont it be worth it to see toughs little cubbies?" he did a small dance of happiness.

"Sid, don't make me eat you," Diego threatened.

"Oh, tigey wigey, you say that but you don't mean it. And plus, I thought you don't eat junk food!"

Crash and Eddie sped into camp, paws full of juniper leaves, and they ran into the cave, only to be ushered out seconds later by Peaches. "This is the thanks we get?" Eddie called after her.

"How is she?" Diego blocked their path.

"I don't know," Crash responded, "Ellie was blocking our view." he shrugged his shoulders and scampered up a tree with Eddie following closely. Diego snarled in frustration, but was drowned out by a roar from Shira, followed by a cubs cry. Diego's features where a mix of emotions. Peaches hooted, "Its beautiful, Shira!" then silence, followed by Ellie's soft cooing. Another moan, and a hoot from Peaches, "Your doing great, Shira!" More time passed this time. 5 minutes. Ten minutes. 20. Then a loud cubs voice filled the air, and both Ellie and Peaches cried out in triumph. It was quiet, then the sound of foot steps and Ellie and Peaches walked out, and headed toward Diego.

"Is she okay?" he asked quickly, raising to his paws. Ellie smiled.

"She is fine, go. She's been asking for you," Ellie gestured with her trunk toward the cave. Diego didn't have to be told twice. He bounded over an slipped inside. The sight took his breath away. Shira was laying on her side, in a soft nest of flowers and grass. Nestled in the curve of her belly, were three tiny cubs. He got closer, and Shira drowsily lifted her head. "You have two sons and a daughter," she whispered.

He stared at the cubs. The strongest looking one, was a miniature copy of his father, same golden fur, white underbelly, and body shape. The second cub was a pale sandy color, fat, with his mothers markings. And the last cub, smaller then the others was beautiful. Her pelt was a mix of silver and orange, so perfect, that Diego gasped.

Shira looked with content at her babies. "What should we name them?" she asked.

Diego looked at his golden copy. "How about Zander for this one?" Shira nodded. A loud cry rose up from the cubs as the fat sandy colored cub crawled on top of his brother and sister, crushing them as he blindly searched for milk. Diego's eyes sparkled. "And how about Crusher for him?" Shira smiled and nodded. She then looked over their little daughter. "Her fur looks like the sky when the sun sets," she remarked, "How about Twilight?" Diego nodded then touched the top of her head with his nose.

**Yay! Cubs! Well hope you liked this chapter. Please review! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this.**

Diego rolled over and yawned he closed his eyes against the sun light that streamed through the cave entrance and enjoyed the early morning peace.

Suddenly three small stones bounced off his head, causing him to flinch with sudden pain.

"You possums are dead, you hear me?" he snarled and blinked open his eyes, only to see three cubs peering back at him.

"haha, got you, daddy!" Twilight squealed, her brothers laughing. Crash was on Twilights back and Eddie was on Crushers back. Diego grinned, anger instantly gone, he gently reached out and cuffed Crusher and Twilight over the ear. He lunged for Zander, but his son jumped out of range, shrieking happily. The cubs were now four weeks old, and a little taller than Crash and Eddie. At this stage they where nothing but cuddly, clumsy balls of fluff. Shira rolled over and smiled groggily at her cubs and mate. Crusher jumped on top of his mother.

"Mommy, I want to play with uncle Sid!" Twilight began to stalk toward Sid's sleeping form. Diego rose to his feet, an idea sparking in his mind. It had been awhile since it had been just him and Shira. He nudged Twilight and smiled, "Watch this," he crept over to Sid.

"Hey Sid," no response. "Sid its time to wake up," he tried again. the sloth yawned and rolled over. He sighed. "Sid, Shira and I are going out for awhile, and we need you to watch the kids,"

Sid sat up, instantly wide awake. Diego rolled his eyes.

"You mean it?" Sid gasped happily.

"Yeah, think you can handle it?" Diego teased.

"Don't forget I was a camp host for-" Sid paused and counted on his claws, "1 day,"

"Very reassuring." he padded back over to Shira.

"And a dad for a day!" Sid called after him.

"Where are we going?" She asked tipping her head as Zander bit her ear and held on, growling. Diego scooped up his son with a paw and set him in Sid's hands, which where greedily trying to snatch a cub. "Look at you!" Sid smiled as he bounced Zander up and down. It had been the first time he had been allowed to hold on of the new cubs. Zander smiled devilishly and swiped a paw at Sid's nose. He missed the first time.

Sid turned and looked at Diego, "He's his fathers son, alright," he turned to look back at Zander. Zanders right forepaw smashed into Sid's face. Twilight and Crusher tackled Sid from behind and knocked him over. Sid laid on the ground, in a daze, while three small cubs clambered allover him.

Shira and Diego walked side by side. Shira pushed him with her shoulder. "Where are we going?"

Diego answered her question with another question, "Do you remember how to swim?"

Shira's eyes sparkled and her mouth hung open, only to break into a smile, "Are you taking me swimming?" Her mind strained to remember what he had told her about swimming.

_He waded out into the water, "Diego are you insane?" she snarled, "I'm not going in there!" he turned around, eyes glowing with challenge. _

"_Oh, yes you are! I don't want to have to save your butt if you fall in again!" She turned, getting ready to leap back up the sand bar. _

_Diego called out after her, "Don't be afraid, __**kitty**__!" She whirled back around and charged into the water, her fear of it forgotten, she leaped on him and pushed his head under. She felt his hind legs push up just under her rib cage and he launched her off of him. She fell in deeper and as it went up over her head she swallowed about a gallon so salty water. She thrust her legs downward as hard as she could and was shock to feel herself rise out of the water and as she stood there, choking and sputtering, the water only went up to her shoulders. Diego sat calmly a few feet way amusement dancing on his face. _

"_Shut up!" she spat. He gave her the __what-did-I-do __look and tried to hide his face as he laughed. She moodily stalked over next to him and shook her pelt out, making sure he got showered. _

"_Ready to learn?" he asked calmly. She grudgingly sat down and nodded. "Okay," he waded back out to the water til his paws couldn't touch anymore. "It's like stalking prey. Claw, kick, claw, kick, okay? Now you come out and try." _

Shira shook her head, grinning. "Yeah I remember,"

"Good," he purred as they walked out onto the sandy beach.

**Me: Yay Sid finally got to baby-sit! (watches Sid playing with cubs)**

**(Crusher walks up and looks at me with big eyes)**

**Me: Awwww… (pets the top of his head)**

**Diego: hey! Stop touching my kid!**

**Me: I wasn't! I was just….. -.- never mind….**

**Thanks for reading! don't forget to review!**


	7. Announcement

**Hey everyone thanks for reviewing on my story. I think I'm going to end my story here.. This was kinda a experiment story and I liked the way it turned out so I'm going to write another Ice age story but without the cubs. Thanks everyone!**

**~Meadowcreek~ **


End file.
